Diary Of A Wimpy Kid - Suffering
Hi! My Name Is Eric Johnson! I'm 15 Years Old, And I'm A Huge Fan Of Books! Such As Captain Underpants, Mr. Men, My Favorite Book Series Was Diary Of A Wimpy Kid! I Was Buying A Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Book At A Shop, But Something Caught My Eye! It Was A Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Book! I Looked At It, But, Something Was............ Odd! The Cover Had The Writing Diary Of A Wimpy Kid At The Top, But At The Bottom Of The Writing, It Read Suffering, And At The Bottom Of The Cover! It Had A Picture Of Greg Heffley, But, His Eyes Were Bleeding, And His Shorts, Hands, And Shirt Were Covered In Blood! I Was Shocked! But Since It Was A New Book, I Read It At My Local Home! The First Page Had Greg Heffley Standing In A Corner In A White Room, Sobbing! There Wasn't Writing To Go Along With It! I Turned Into Page 2, But It Was Quite More Creepy! Greg Had A Baseball Bat Over His Head, And Swung At His Head! Blood And Gore And Brain Matter Splatted Everywhere! And The Book Ends That Way! I Am Done With This Book! I Threw It Into A Garbage Truck, Never To Be Seen Again! If You Ever Find A Copy Of This Book, Do Not Read It! Category:For The Shadow ReaderCategory:Diary of a Wimpy KidCategory:Lost BooksCategory:ShitpastaCategory:ShortpastaCategory:Wow nice MS paintCategory:Wow its shortCategory:The people who Type Like This.Category:CringeCategory:Vagina loving cockCategory:PussyCategory:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLECategory:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLEUCategory:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLESCategory:Everything that I seeeeeeeee. North, South, East and West! I corress it cause I posess it! I'm Stingy and it's mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And this instrumental break is also mine. Mmmm.. The floor and ceiling are mine! All your feelings are mine!!!!Category:You always knew it! That's all there is to it! It's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine! That's what I said it's MINE!!Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad timesCategory:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times AND I PISS TOO OH SHITCategory:Maybe I might love you, maybe I might love you, so hold on tight and hold me CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE, you're my hero! Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, fishy in the sea!Category:YOU'RE SO FUCKING SPECIALCategory:I WISH I WAS SPECIALCategory:You do it to yourself you do it that's why it really hurtsCategory:We scratch an eternal itch a twentieth century bitchCategory:Yes it really really really could happenCategory:He lives in a house a very big house in the countryCategory:He lives in a house a very big house in the country watching afternoon repeats and the food he eats in the countryCategory:There's no other way there's no other wayCategory:They're just girlsCategory:Look at the stars look how they shine for youCategory:Nobody said it was easy nobody said this could be so hardCategory:Plop plop, fizz fizz, oh what a relief it is!Category:Your skin oh yeah your skin and bonesCategory:Oh what have I done? My dreams came undone beneath the wretched sun I cry alone I need a love to call my own In your sweet face I'll find my grace You'll save me from the dark and together we shall embark on a new journey my love and meCategory:I love loving cats and sun pizza and fun Yeah yeah you know that it's true Baby Oh my I love loving things Love loving you Especially your shoes Let's keep our hearts open baby and love loving thingsCategory:Maybe baby you're the one for me Baby maybe I'm the one for you Holding hands forever on this tiny island Maybe baby I could be yours Baby maybe you could be mine Maybe dreams do come trueCategory:On days I'm feeling way down on my luck the only way to soothe my soul is with some dancing Hot groovy robo dancing I stay up all night, a Robodachi I never get sleepy Candy is all that I eat No one can stop Ro-bo-da-chiCategory:Dragon's fire drawing near Lords and ladies gasp in fear Crusty beasty beast I shalt saveth the day Head butt, elbow drop evil chicken lizard High kick, mega punch just in time for brunchCategory:Walkin' my dog out in the park Every cat he sees gets a real loud bark Woofer keeps a-woofin' Cats keep a-hissin' Doggy dog yippin' Kitty cats trippin' No stoppin' this fight so let's rock and roll all nightCategory:Only i'm allowed to add categoriesCategory:BORN TO DIE WORLD IS A FUCK 鬼神 Kill Em All 1989 i am trash man 410,757,864,530 DEAD COPSCategory:HAKUN... DEAD?Category:HAKUNA OF MOGEKO MOGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE ABEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE HAKUNA MAMATS ABCDEFG HAKUNA MATATACategory:ABCDEFG HAKUNA MATATA IJKL AND THEN MARINMIZU KILLS UCategory:HAKUNA!!!Category:HAKUNA!!!!Category:What what in the buttCategory:You're unbelievable (woah! What the fuck?)Category:Right here right now, there is no other place i want to beCategory:Pork and beansCategory:DerpCategory:WE WILL ROCK YOUCategory:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away Dorbees Category:DORBES NO ONE CARE Category:OH MY GOD STOP ADDING THE GODDAMN MR POE CATEGORY OR ELSE I WILL MURDER YOU Category:Why cant we be friends when we can be lovers Category:Like a chica cherry cola Category:DON'T PUT MARBLES IN YOUR NOSE PUT THEM IN THERE DO NOT PUT THEM IN THERE Category:Dorbees Category:Fuck off Category:Fuck you and all of your bastardly family, friends and pets bitch Category:YANDERE CHAN IS A FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD GO FUCK YOURSELF YANDERE CHAN Category:PEPPA PIG IS A USELESS LITTLE BASTARD GO FUCK YOURSELF PEPPA PIG Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:Jerk off my cock until I cum Category:Mvperry Category:Gorilla glue Category:Put da mic down! Category:Mo foota Category:Stinko foot Category:I love the smelly feet Category:Dog walk (submarine man) Category:MY SWAMP NOW, BIATCH! Category:Viginia Category:Vagina loving dick Category:GURETO DAZE! Category:Ooooooohhhh very scary